Something
by Mes Petits Chous
Summary: Angela takes a part time job at the bar, where she meets Chase and obnoxious Maya. ChasexAkari
1. Meeting

As I walked into the bar, I immediately blushed as everyone turned and looked at me. I was the new girl, the outcast for now. A tall blonde rushed up to me, spouting her name and asking for mine. She looked sincere, so I mumbled a low "Angela" and continued into the inn towards the bar. A tall, heavyset man wearing a red plaid shirt was tending the counter, and behind him, a boy about my age was cooking something on the stove that looked and smelled delicious. I tried to strike up a conversation with the bartender, but it failed miserably. I could hear the chuckles of a waitress right behind me. I sighed.

"Do you need any help?"

The bartender, apparently named Hayden, finally looked up at me.

"We always need help."

Okay…

"You can go over by Chase and wash the dishes. When you're done with that, ask him what to do. He probably needs more help than I do"

He mumbled under his breath, and I took that as a dismissal.

I quickly made by way to the sink next to "Chase" and started on the large stack of plates.

Thankfully, he started the conversation, first by asking my name, then where I lived, what I did, that sort of thing. When he found out that I grew crops, he smiled and asked if he could buy the top-quality ones for his cooking. I didn't see any reason not to and so I agreed.

The waitress who laughed at me skipped over to us. Chase immediately frowned when she gave him a hug and started chatting with him about a kitten she saw near the pond. She could talk enough, even for a one-sided conversation, so I finished the rest of the dishes in silence. By the time I was done, thankfully, she had already gotten bored and went upstairs in a huff.

"What else do I need to do?"

Chase looked up at me.

"Well, can you cook?"

I assured him that I wouldn't burn anything.

"Good. You can help me chop up the ingredients for the vegetable stew."

So the rest of the evening went by in a blur, with me chopping and stirring and tasting, and the waitress getting angrier and angrier and angrier as she watched us after coming back downstairs. I even made friends with the bartender, who was actually really nice. And his daughter, the blonde, promised to teach me how to ride a horse. Overall, the night passed by pretty well and I promised to work again the next night. I received my pay, though not very much, and walked out the door with Chase.

"So who was that girl in the pink dress" I asked, talking about the waitress.

"Oh, that's Maya." Even saying her name, he scowled.

"She seems to have a thing for you." I giggled as I watched his expression turn from a scowl to utter disgust.

"She steals my food and makes me try hers. It's always burnt or gone bad. Every time I tell her how bad it is, she runs away crying. It's not my fault that her cooking is so horrible!"

I laughed, and we went our separate ways at the fork, me going towards Caramel Falls, and he going toward Maple Lake.

I got home, picked the stray weeds on my land, and checked on my crops. It was spring, so I had cabbage, turnips, a row of potatoes, breadfruit, and a bunch of strawberries. There would definitely be plenty of top quality vegetables that Chase would be happy with. I went to bed with a satisfied feeling, and looking forward to working at the bar again the next day.


	2. Becoming A Regular?

The next day, I watered my crops and picked the ripe ones. There were plenty shining strawberries and potatoes, along with some perfect cabbage. I finished with my chores and animals and then made my way to Maple Lake, where I knew Chase lived somewhere. It took me a while, but I finally found his house right next to the lake. I peeked in the windows to see if he was home, but I couldn't tell if he was still there or not.

I went up to the door and knocked. No one answered, so I knocked louder. And louder.

Finally, a still-halfway-asleep Chase opened the door. He looked at me and said "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

I looked at my watch, confused. "It's almost eight."

"Exactly."

"Well, do you want some crops or not?"

I reached into my rucksack and pulled out an especially delicious-looking strawberry. I could tell Chase was already thinking of all of the dishes he could make with it.

"Come in, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

I walked in and started unpacking things onto the table while Chase went somewhere back into the house. It was weird, because I only met him yesterday. Now I was in his house! But strictly on business, because I was just selling him crops. No big deal, right?

A little while later, Chase emerged from the other side of the house and examined the harvest. He praised nearly everything, and I was really proud of it. He bought everything and I left with an empty rucksack but a full wallet.

I spent the rest of the day fishing around the ocean and made it to the bar on time. There weren't quite as many stares as yesterday. Was I already starting to become a regular?

I walked up to Hayden and chatted for a bit, then went on dish duty. Maya actually introduced herself to me and made a comment about Chase and her. I just smiled and went back to my work. Why did it bother me so bad when she flirted with him?

Once I was done with the dishes, I offered to organize the bar cabinets. Everything was strewn everywhere, but Hayden and I got it under control so that he could make the drinks more efficiently. He said that he has some new drinks to put out, so Kathy (I finally learned her name) and I tasted them and served free samples to the customers. Everyone loved them, so he promised to have the drink on the menu the next night.

Before I knew it, it was already closing time. Chase and I walked outside and chatted again.

"Sorry about Maya again today. She really is an annoying brat."

"Oh, but come on, you two look cute together!" I loved to tease him about her.

"WE DO NOT LOOK 'CUTE TOGETHER' AT ALL!" Chase literally yelled at the sky. "WHY ME? WHY ME?"

"Come on, Chase, it's not that bad." I whispered.

He just laughed.

"Her parents encourage her, saying things like 'Chase looks like he needs a towel, why don't you fetch him one' or 'Maya, go down to Chase's house and make sure he knows it's Sunday and we aren't open'. I know they aren't open on Sundays! I work there!"

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I think I'll have some turnips or breadfruit ready. Are you interested?"

He smiled "Definitely. Just don't come as early okay?"

"Gotcha. Is ten okay?"

"Perfect!"

I walked home into the night, smiling.


	3. Maya Troubles

The next morning, I woke up to a knock on my door. "I'm not even ready yet," I mumbled under my breath. I changed at super speed, yelling "One minute!" to whoever was outside. I ran a brush through my hair and made my way towards the door.

"Good morning. Um, sorry I'm here so early. It's not payback, I swear!"

I'm sure I looked astounded as I realized that Chase was standing right in front of me. On my land. Right in front of my house. With me half-drunk with sleepiness.

I blushed as I said, "Don't worry, I believe you."

He blushed too, as he pulled out a chicken egg. "I brought this for you. I hope you like it! It's used in tons of recipes."

"Oh!" I replied, still begging my face to turn a decent color. "Of course! That's very thoughtful of you." I quickly accepted it, eager to get inside and get ready. I'm sure I looked like a mess! And in front of a co-worker!

Chase smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Well, see you at work!" He walked away, towards the town. I sighed and went back inside to clean up and get dressed.

I spent all day working in the fields. Right before they closed, I swung by the carpenter's and ordered an animal barn. I quickly rushed back to my work, but not before getting a spine-crushing hug from Luke and a promise to help me. I made my way back to Caramel Falls and Luke and I finished all the weeding, harvesting, planting, and watering left. I even made it in time for work!

I thanked him with a hug and a kiss on his cheek as he made his way home. I rushed to the bar, not even having time to change clothes. As I walked in, I heard a high-pitched voice practically yell, "What IS that smell? Oh, um, it's you, Angela. Why do you smell so bad?" She smirked at me while she talked.

"I am a farmer, you know."

"Oh," she said. It was getting harder for me to keep my temper around her.

I waved at Hayden and went to my station near Chase at the sink.

"You know, you don't normally smell so… strong, though." Chase whispered.

I sighed. "Is it really that bad?"

Laughing, he replied. "Nah, just when you stand close to me like that. What have you been doing, chopping down trees or something?

"I was working all day in the fields with Luke."

His face darkened a smudge. "Luke? I didn't even know you knew him."

I giggled, "I had to meet everyone when I moved here. Even Gill."

"Oh. Well, I can help you if you need it. You don't have to go all the way over to his house."

"Watch out, I will take you up on that offer, I hope you know. Farming is barely a one-person job. And I'm about to get a cow and a horse. It's more chores, but more profit also."

"Well, I'll have to see about buying some of that milk once your cow gets old enough."

"Oh! I completely forgot to bring you those turnips and breadfruit! Can I swing them by your place tomorrow? I promise I won't forget this time."

"No problem. Just don't let Maya hear you. She'll rip your hair out." He laughed, but I frowned.

"Come on, let's go." I was ready to get home.

As I walked out the door with Chase, I heard footsteps behind me. Speak of the devil, Maya was running across the inn towards us.

"Wait, Chase! I'll walk you home!" She practically yelled in my ear.

"Um… well I don't need… Angela is walking me home. Sorry."

I tried to hide the surprise on my face as he gave me a pleading gaze.

Maya, however, is poor at hiding her emotions. She looked positively furious. I've honestly never seen her get so mad before. I mean seriously, she wears a pink POOFY dress! How mad can she get?

She yelled into the inn. "Oh. Well, I see I'm not NEEDED anymore by my BEST FRIEND. How CRUEL can one PERSON" at this, she looked at me, "be! I was just trying to be NICE!" She scampered upstairs, stomping the whole way. I could hear a door slam and a loud sob.

"Uhhh…" Chase looked less than guilty. I could tell he was trying to hold back a chuckle, but a grin got out. I was still frowning. "Let's go."

He steered me outside and into the night. I looked up at the inn and saw Maya peeking through the curtains at us.

"Maya…"

I was cut off by Chase.

"I know. You don't mind going the long way home, do you?

"No… not at all." I inwardly groaned. I was tired! And ready for a shower! And bed!

"Sorry that Maya can be so… childish. It would have been much more embarrassing if she had yelled like that when the Mayor or Ramsey were in the bar. But it was just Hayden, so no harm done if you ask me. He knows her antics."

"That's comforting… I guess."

We passed by the entrance of Caramel Falls District and I sighed.

"I'll walk you home tomorrow, if that will make up for this. She'll probably ask me again tomorrow anyways."

"That would be fine." I was so tired; I could barely let out the words.

"Ahh, maybe I should go ahead and make that two nights. You look dreadful."

I looked up at him with a face that I hoped looked annoyed. "Thanks."

Chase looked horrified when he realized what he said. "Wait, I didn't mean…"

It was my turn to cut him off. "No offence taken."

We reached his house and he gave me one of those awkward one-armed hugs, and I left for home.

By the time I got there, obviously I crashed. The shower could wait for morning.


	4. Crazy Foals come from Waffle Island

**AN: Thanks for my (one) review! It was really encouraging. I'll try to keep posting pretty regularly, but I don't know how far to go into the story. I know it is ChasexAkari, but he really doesn't reem like the romantic type. So I'm trying to find my way around it. Well, anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and Azelf1717, I decided to use a horse. But I still liked the idea!**

The next few days went by in a blur. I finished harvesting all my spring crops, sold most to Chase, bought a new foal, and managed to keep on okay terms with Maya. Even though she still made comments every time I went into the bar, I was actually feeling sorry for her. I didn't see how someone could like hating someone so much.

I also realized how sarcastic and rude Chase was to other people. I mean, I knew he was sarcastic, but I didn't know how much until he went with me to On The Hook to buy some dried fish. Man, even Toby noticed how rude Chase was being to him. Or maybe it was because he reminded me of our next fishing excursion to Toucan Island. Whatever.

Before I knew it, it was Sunday. I rushed over to Chase's house to have a Sunday brunch. I half-ran to his house and let myself in.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a nasal voice practically scream from inside.

I looked around in confusion. Maya was standing by the dining table, while Chase was looking annoyed at Maya in the kitchen.

"Umm… I was invited."

Maya looked confused, then angry. "No, Chase wouldn't do that. He never invites people over. Except 't that right, sweetie?" She batted her eyelashes at him. He gagged.

"Um, Maya, I have to point out that that was a complete and utter lie."

Maya looked like she was about to cry. "But… but Chase! You would never invite a farmer," she spit the word out, "to your house to eat!"

"Well it seems that I have." Chase showed no signs of pity.

Maya ran past me, shoving me roughly on the ground, before scurrying off towards the inn with tears flying everywhere.

I was still dazed from the fall when two hands lifted me up from behind.

"Are you hurt that bad?" Chase said with concern.

"Nah. I've had worse. I'm a farmer, remember?"

He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Oh, right. Well, come in and eat! I made stuff from your own farm. I hope it's good…" He had a worried look on his face that confused me.

"Chase, everything you make is good. Why shouldn't this be any different?"

He blushed and stuttered out some reply as I sat down and helped myself.

The brunch was really good, and we set out towards my farm. He helped me with the watering and harvesting. He even helped me with the livestock in the fields, though he looked unsure about it. I laughed as my cow nuzzled his face with its nose. He looked up in disgust before patting it on the head. I smiled and started milking her when Maya literally came out of nowhere and started petting my animals.

"Oh, what a cute horse! Chase, don't you think horses are amazing?" She drew out the last word as she clasped her hands together and sighed dreamily. I almost threw up.

"Maya, I would get away from that foal. It hasn't really gotten used to people yet." I have to admit, I really was worried about her. I mean, I didn't want her to constantly nag me about being trampled by my horse. Okay, maybe that's a little less than worry. But still, I didn't want her hurt. By my horse, at least.

"Whatever, rancher. I know how to pet a horse. It's common sense." She looked at me like I was an idiot. I'm sure I looked at her that way right back.

"Maya, I would really…"

I was cut off by my horse rearing up from his standing position to tower over Maya. I mean, he is a baby, but he's still pretty big.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Maya screamed, as expected. I covered my ears and tried to convince her to go away.

I didn't need to. She started sprinting towards Waffle Town, my foal in hot pursuit. He stopped at the town entrance and walked towards Chase and I as if nothing had happened.

I heard something behind me and saw Chase dying with laugher. He was doubled up on the ground with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Did you see her face! Oh, I wish I had a camera!"

I admit it, I giggled. Or chuckled. Or got down on the ground with him, laughing just as hard. We were still laughing as we finished all our work and went inside to wash up.

"Oh, I will never forget this day. This was the best." Chase said as we walked inside.

"Yeah, I know. Maya pretty much made my day. No, made my week! I probably can't look at her without laughing. Work will get even harder to focus on." I blushed as I realized what I said.

Chase grinned as we washed our hands in the sink. "It's actually kind of fun to do farm work. I'm going to have to do this again sometime."

"Please do. It's amazing how much more work I get done when there is more than one person doing it."

"So, it's a date!" Chase exclaimed.

I blushed.

"No really. We can go eat at the inn tomorrow. That is, if you want to."

I smiled as I readily agreed.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Don't be late! You don't want to eat cold food." Chase's face lit up with a smile as he went out the door.

I sighed and lay on my bed. I still didn't know how to feel about this. At least I didn't have work that night and could think it over.

I yawned and decided that I could think it over the next day, as I drifted off to sleep.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Oh, and thanks for reading! Alot!**


	5. Inn Date, along with some Fish

**AN: This is getting on with the ChasexAngela part, though not very much. I'd rather too slow than too fast, you know? Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I added a little more Toby to this chapter than I was planning on at first, but I like the way it turned out. I also took out most of the exact text from the game for the inn date, because I wanted it to be as close to the game as possible. But I added my stuff in there too. Read on!**

I woke up and started on my work. I knew I had a busy day ahead of me: a lunch date with Chase (I still didn't know how I felt about this) and a fishing excursion with Toby later in the day.

After finishing most of the work fairly quickly, I walked to Waffle Town. I was early, so I went by On the Hook to chat with Toby. Luke was in there also, so I had a great conversation. Eventually, I looked at my watch, realizing that it was almost time to be at the inn. I hugged everyone goodbye and set off.

I was super anxious when I got to the inn door. But I refused to act nervous, opening the door abruptly. Maya, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen, but there was a large amount of food laid out on one of the tables. Coleen and Jake were sort of doing their own thing near the counter, Yolanda was in the kitchen cleaning up, but I didn't see Chase. As I shut the door behind me, Chase popped his head out the kitchen and told me to hold on just one second and sit down. I took a seat and was in awe of all the food when Chase sat down across from me and started to eat.

I dug in and immediately noticed that the food was amazing! It was even better than the brunch I had the day before.

"Do you like it?" Chase asked shyly. "I made it myself, just for you."

I blushed as I replied, "Delicious!"

He smiled. "Great! I'm glad you like it. You even have a bit of sauce on your cheek. Heh, how cute."

I blushed yet again while I scrubbed my face with a napkin.

"Is it off?" I asked in earnest.

"Hold on…" Chase leaned over the table with his own napkin, wiping at a spot near my mouth. "There you go. I got it."

I grinned and we continued eating, talking about random things. Not once did Maya come up at all in our conversation.

"You look happy! I'm glad I invited you."

We stood up in unison and he walked me to the door.

"Let's have lunch again soon. What about next Monday? It could be a weekly thing…"

I hesitated. He was offering to go out to eat with me every week? What would Maya's reaction be? I pushed the second question out of my mind as I blushed and replied, "Of course!"

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead, which made me blush even further, and then I left. On my way out the door, however, I ran into a certain pink dress clad girl, who was skipping along the path.

"Oof!" I exclaimed as I fell onto the ground.

Maya looked less than concerned. "Oh, I'm sorry. It was an accident, I promise." She smirked as she continued skipping along. I groaned as I got up, brushed myself off, and made my way yet again to On the Hook. I walked up the dock and onto the boat, where Toby and Pascal were waiting.

"So how did your _date _with Chase go?" Toby asked as I sat down next to him.

I ignored the way he put the question, and answered it straightforward. "It was delicious!"

He frowned. "Well, what about the Chase part?"

"Oh, he was the same as ever. Super nice."

He mumbled as he turned away, apparently satisfied with his questioning. "To you at least…"

It took almost no time at all to get to Toucan Island, and I rushed off the boat ready to fish. Toby showed me to the best place to fish, and I got my pole out and set to it. My form of fishing is a little different from Toby's. He finds a soft part of sand and lays a blanket out to sit on while I stand as close to the ocean as possible and throw the line as hard as I can.

We chatted rather nicely with each other as I thought again about my lunch "date" with Chase. I agreed with myself that I liked him. Maybe more than I should as a co-worker.

Before I could think any deeper on the subject, I felt a sharp tug on my line. I jerked back equally as hard, and tried to reel the fish in. It struggled immensely, and I found myself losing the fight.

"Toby!" I yelled, needing help.

"Coming," the always-calm Toby replied. He gently took the fishing rod out of my hands and skillfully pulled the huge tuna up out of the water. He took the fish off the hook and held it out to me.

"No, Toby, you caught it. It's yours." Of course I wanted it, but he _had_ caught it, after all.

"Nah. I don't need it. I catch plenty anyways." He grinned and darted away back to his new nap spot, under the palm trees.

I sighed and went back to fishing. By the time my rucksack was full of fishy friends and Toby was finished doing Toby things, it was almost dark.

"Hey Toby! Let's go! I need to let my animals in before it gets too late."

I watched as Toby roll up his blanket in the distance. "Coming!" he yelled back at me.

I climbed onto the boat and settled in for the trip back home.

We arrived back at Waffle Island and I hugged Toby goodbye. I trekked up the beach and towards home, skipping a little on my way. It had really been an excellent day. Now that I had time to think, I decided that, if he feels the same way, that being "together" with Chase wouldn't be too bad. I'd like it, actually. A lot.

I let my animals in and went inside for bed, taking care to put all my fish into the fridge. As I collapsed onto the bed, I thought of how many dishes Chase could make with all those fish.

I dreamed good dreams that night.

**AN: So? How was it? Why don't you tell me? REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Oh, and also thanks for those awesome reviews for last chapter! They were really great. And I added Toby for you, HM lover. See you next chapter! Which will be up in a day or two. Most likely a day.**


	6. Cooking plus Farming equals Chase Happy

**A/N: I know this Chapter is shorter, but I wanted the invitation and the actual date to be in different chapters. I will probably post chapter 7 later today, so it won't be too much more of a wait. Plus, I really like this chapter.**

It was finally summertime, and I sold the last of my crops to Chase. I began the tedious work of plowing, sowing, and watering my soon-to-be tomatoes, corn, and honeydew. I was right in the middle of my farm work when Chase ran over to my house from what looked like the direction of the inn. I stopped for a second and waited for him to reach my house, which was quite far away from the town. He crossed the bridge and stopped in front of me, panting and catching his breath.

I waited patiently for him to recover from his short run. He finally looked up with the biggest smile I've ever seen him wear.

"Yolanda loved my cooking this morning! She didn't have a single bad thing to say about it!" With that sentence, he jumped up and down. I had never seen him so excited or happy before. I smiled myself. Happiness was contagious.

"Oh! That's great Chase!" I knew how hard he worked to make his cooking perfect. "What was it that you made?"

At this, he smiled again. He was a big bunch of smiles that morning. "I made cheese risotto. With your rice and onions and cheese. It was your excellent farming skills and my amazing cooking skills that made that dish perfect! Thanks so much!" At this, he gave me a huge hug.

"Oh, I forgot. I saved some of it for you." Chase pulled out a dish of delicious-looking risotto.

"Thanks, Chase. I'm going to need it today, I can tell already."

He looked confused. "Why?"

I tried not to look at him like he was an idiot. I do believe I failed, though. Regardless, I explained to him, "When you do a lot of work, you get tired. When you get tired, you eat."

"I know that! But why would you need it today especially?"

"Because it's the first day of summer! The first days of seasons are always the busiest. You have to plow all the land over again, sow all of the seeds, and water it all on top of that. Plus I have all my animals to take care of."

Chase finally looked like he understood. "Well, then I will help you. You could have asked me earlier."

"But you wouldn't have made Yolanda so happy with your amazing cooking."

"Or your amazing produce."

I smiled and felt my face turn red, but I went on with my plowing while Chase took up animal duty. I heard my cow moo in contentment as Chase brushed her. I knew he would take a liking to that cow.

We got the work done in record time, and Chase got ready to set off. We were both sweaty and dirty, me more so, but we still gave each other hugs.

"Tomorrow you should come to the inn for lunch to celebrate." Chase offered.

"That sounds great! I wouldn't miss it." This day was getting better and better.

"See you at noon then!" Chase called as he waved and walked back towards town.

I went inside and showered. After I had changed clothes, I grabbed my fishing pole and went to Caramel Falls. As usual, Toby was there. We chatted a little as I got my fishing rod ready.

"So, how are you and Chase? I haven't heard anything since our fishing trip."

"Well, he came over this morning. Yolanda said that his cheese risotto was perfect!"

"I'll bet he was excited." I still don't think Toby liked Chase very much.

"Yeah, he was. I'm going to the inn tomorrow to celebrate."

"Another date, then?"

"Well, he didn't say, but I suppose." I smiled. "He also helped me with my animals. They all really like him."

Toby grinned. "I would have never thought. Chase is an animal person?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but Maya isn't. Has she told you about the horse incident?"

Toby laughed also. "I think she told the entire island. It gave everyone a good laugh, at least."

I gathered up my catch, and Toby walked me home. I asked him about Renee only once, and he blushed. Great, now I need to think of a wedding present.

I waved goodbye and put my fish into the fridge. My fish from Toucan Island were still in there, and it was getting kind of full. I would have to make a note to buy a larger fridge from the General Store the next day.

I went to bed with big hopes for the next day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Check later today for next chapter! Oh, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (please...)**

**Thanks Moomoo for reviewing and being patient!**


	7. Thirty is an Outrageous Number

**A/N: I got this up right when I said I would. I think I'm all Chase-d out for the day! Hope you enjoy it! It is a super long chapter. I planned on splitting it in two, but decided against it. Read on!**

It was morning again, and I quickly got my watering and animals finished. Not bothering to make cheese with the milk, I shipped it all. I ran towards the General Store and arrived right at opening time, nine o'clock.

I went inside and bought the largest fridge they had. I lugged it to my house and set it up. I would transfer all the food later, after the celebration at the inn with Chase.

I nearly sprinted back into town and went into the inn where, again, a large spread of food was laid out on the table. If felt like déjà vu. Chase walked from the kitchen and pulled me out a chair, which I promptly sat in. We ate and chatted about the weather and such, and then Chase went into a thoughtful mode.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"People are saying that you're getting good at cooking. Can I try one of your dishes?"

"Is that all? Sure!" I wasn't expecting him to ask me to cook for him. It had always been the other way around.

"Okay. But you might want to get some practice first." He said after a little thought. I agreed.

"I think that you'll probably be ready after you've cooked 30 dishes."

My jaw dropped. "Thirty dishes!" I complained.

"Just bring me the thirty-first." He acted like it was a reasonable amount.

It most certainly was not!

"Well, I'd better get started then." I got up and started to make my way towards the door.

"Hey!" Chase ran after me. "Well, thanks for coming today for the celebration."

I felt guilty right then. "Thanks for inviting me, Chase. Even though thirty is a really high number."

I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek (whereas he blushed) and started walking home.

Thank the Lord I had all those fish.

Toby caught me near the river and saw my grumpy face.

"What went wrong?"

"Chase wants me to make thirty dishes! And I have to give him the thirty-first!"

Toby whistled. "Well, good luck with that."

Right then, I have to admit that I was being sarcastic. "Thanks, Toby."

He grinned. "If it helps, you can have these fish. I'm sure you could make some good sashimi out of it."

I eagerly took the bucket. "Thanks a billion Toby! I'll tell you how it goes!"

When I got to my house, I grabbed all the milk and eggs out of my shipping bin. I was really glad that I hadn't changed it into cheese, even though I couldn't make drinks or soups. Baked goods counted, and so did sashimi and herb fish. I piled everything out from my fridge and onto my counter. Then I went to work.

It was almost nine o'clock and I had made all but the last dish. I still had the monster tuna that Toby had helped me catch, so I decided to make a tuna bowl for Chase to eat. I popped it into my new gigantic fridge, which was now mostly empty, and went to bed.

The next morning, I have to admit that I put off bringing the tuna bowl to Chase. I took extra care with my animals and crops, and made everything with the makers, which took an insane amount of time.

Finally, I couldn't be a procrastinator any longer and set off for the inn.

I took a big breath and opened the door. Chase was sitting at a table pushed to the side, evidently waiting for me.

I tried to smile and sighed as I walked towards him with my dish, putting it in front of him.

I turned around, not wanting to see the expression on his face as he ate it.

"…Whoa! I'm impressed!" I turned around and he looked at me in earnest. "I thought your cooking skills would just be okay but… That was really good!"

I let out a sigh of relief and said, "Really?" I sat down across from him.

He nodded. "Is it weird if I tell you that you'd make a great wife?"

I answered by laughing.

He kept going. "I'll have to work hard to keep up with your cooking skills."

I was genuinely surprised by this statement. He blushed and scratched the back of his head as I replied; "I think it's the other way around, Chase!"

We chatted a little bit while he finished eating and handed the bowl back to me.

"Well, I have a lot of dishes to do, due to the amount of cooking I did yesterday." I said.

He chuckled. "I'll help you. It was mostly my fault anyways."

"Mostly? It was entirely your fault!" I lightly punched him on the arm as he laughed and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked out the door.

"Well it's not my fault that _you_ are a messy chef." He touched the tip of my nose with his finger.

I acted all pouty. "I wouldn't have cooked that much to begin with if you hadn't told me to."

By then we were at my house, where we promptly started on the dishes. The kitchen really was a mess. I had even gotten some risotto on the ceiling, don't ask me how.

With Chase helping, all the work was done in no time and it was time for him to leave. He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and I followed him outside to water my plants some more. It was an awfully hot day. Chase waved as he crossed the bridge.

Toby, realizing Chase was gone, came down from the river.

"How did he like your dish? Well, I should probably ask what you made first."

I smiled. "I made a tuna bowl with that tuna you helped me fish out. And shining rice from last fall. He said it was really great!" I felt myself smiling even bigger.

"Well, I'm glad that it makes you happy." Toby replied.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I asked with mock annoyance.

"Nope. I'm going fishing down by the ocean. I can _watch_ you work, but I don't see how that's helping." He got away before I could hit him, passing my field of animals and stationing himself where the river and ocean meet.

I sighed and continued on watering.

I found that I could not get Chase out of my head that night.

**AN: So? How did you like it? Tell me! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Also, Thank you Moomoo for constantly reviewing on every chapter! It makes me feel good when someone likes my story that much. Please don't have a heart attack.**

**I will either get the next chapter up tomorrow(which is highly unlikely) or Monday(which is slightly more likely than the first option). But I _will _have it up by then. Thanks a billion for reading!**


	8. The Feeling is Mutual

**AN: I'm getting to some of the fluff in this chapter. I also like to take the actual words the game says he uses during events, so all the things he says during the confession are what he says in the game. It's been that way the entire story, but I just never mentioned it, I don't think.**

**So I got this chapter up on the highly unlikely day, mostly because this story is so fun to write:) I even have chapter nine on my computer, but I'm going to upload it tomorrow. Or probably tonight, since I don't have time to in the morning. Just be watching for it!**

**Here you go!**

I passed the week by rather quickly, since my summer crops required attention and I worked at the bar almost every night. I bought a few more animals, my horse grew up and then I rode it everywhere, and I shipped so many crops that I didn't need to work at the bar anymore. But I did because, well, to see Chase mostly. And keep an eye on Maya.

Who was becoming increasingly annoying. After she saw how close Chase and I had gotten, she pretty much threw a tantrum and ran upstairs, her mother Colleen soon following. I think that she too had become fed up with her daughter constantly trying to woo Chase. He said that she hardly ever came over anymore on her parent's orders, which I was happy to hear.

I don't like sharing.

The next Sunday, I planned to surprise Chase with some pinkcat flowers, which I knew he loved. I stuck a few in my rucksack and set off after finishing my farm work.

I was en route to Chase's house when I nearly ran into him on the path. He looked nervous, and he stuttered and flushed a bit when he saw me. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke first.

"I'd like to talk to you. Do you have time?" He sounded really anxious, and he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Yeah-"

I got cut off. "Let's meet at Alan's tree at noon."

I nodded and he finally looked at me, blushed, then ran back the way he came.

So much for my surprise.

I spent the rest of the morning at Brownie Ranch, getting horse tips from Gray and talking to Renee about Toby. She blushed every time I mentioned his name, so I asked her how she felt about him. She seemed surprised at the bluntness of my question, but answered it anyways, saying that she liked him more than she ought to.

Hmmm… I had to get them together somehow.

I slowly walked up the hill to Alan's tree. I was still half an hour early, so I laid down and enjoyed the sun on my face. In a way, I felt like Toby. I even almost fell asleep, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

It was Chase. As soon as I looked up at him, he blushed.

I was really confused. What was he blushing for?

I got up, and he spoke first.

"Well, Angela," he sounded so nervous. What for?

"I can't stop thinking about you… I think I'm in love with you."

I felt my eyebrows rise. I was not expecting this! I blushed as he continued.

"… That's all I wanted to say. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

My brain was still numb. Did Chase just say…

He was in love with me?

Soon, I realized that he was expecting some sort of reaction from me.

I managed to choke out, "I'm delighted!" When I actually said it out loud, I realized that I was really glad that he was in love with me. Maybe the feeling was… mutual?

Chase let out a sigh of relief and grinned even bigger than when Yolanda praised his food.

"Phew, great! Boy, I didn't realize how nervous I was…" He laughed, and I smiled back at him.

"You know, I'm a little surprised. Thank you so much. I'm glad I said something…" he seemed really… happy.

"I'm glad you said something, too." I heard myself reply. Was I in shock?

He pulled me into a hug and said, "See you again soon."

I looked at him. "What are we going to do about Maya?"

"Ugh. I forgot about her." I noticed he still had his arm around me, and I blushed. "Let's not mention this chat her, shall we?"

"Agreed."

"Well, I've got to go back to the inn. I'll see you tonight." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and started walking down the hill.

I laid down again, Toby style.

So, Chase was in love with me.

I was in love with Chase.

Wow.

I turned it over in my mind, and decided that maybe I should stop working at the bar. I mean, Chase is there and stuff, but so is Maya. I didn't want to see her reaction when she found out that we were in love. Man, that sounds weird. But I suppose I'll have to get used to it.

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, Renee was waking me up and telling me it was almost five.

I jerked my head up and said a quick goodbye as I climbed onto my horse. I was totally going to be late, horse or no horse. I pushed my horse to as fast as he would go, and I barely made it in time. I'm sure that when I walked into the bar, my hair was sticking up in all different directions.

I tried to act like my hair looked like a bird's nest every day as I walked back into the kitchen. I heard Maya snicker behind me, but I didn't look back. Chase was in love with _me, _not her.

Chase chuckled as he took in my appearance. He smoothed my hair out, then motioned me to do the dishes. I smiled at him, then sighed at the dishes. Work was really getting tedious.

I ended up having to be a waitress that night because Kathy had a cold from riding her horse in the rain the day before. I was working with Maya, which wasn't going very well. I kept my cool, imagining what her facial expression would be if I told her about the conversation under Alan's tree. She looked at me funny when I would laugh for no reason.

Finally, work was done at midnight. I told everyone goodbye, even Maya, who just grunted in response. Chase didn't touch me until we had gone outside, where he promptly held my hand. I felt my face turn red, and was comforted that it was night and he wouldn't notice.

"You're blushing."

Drat.

I looked at him.

"Well, you are too!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not used to this!" he replied.

"And you think I am?" I looked up at him.

"Good point."

He walked me home and surprisingly, gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I'm sure I was as red as a lobster under the lights on the outside of my house. Dizzy, I stumbled into my house and somehow climbed into bed.

I barely slept that night.

**AN: So... there was more fluff than I thought. But really, it's only two hearts from marriage so I think that it is totally legit. Yeah.**

**Thanks, constant reviewers and viewers. I don't know if I would have continued my story if no one reviewed it. So thanks for that, writing this story is loads of fun. :)**

**I don't think I'm going to do it in Chase's POV, mostly because I'm a girl and I know the way girls think, boys... not so much.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Miss Matchmaker

**A/N: Okay, this is a slightly fluffy chapter. Maybe slightly more than slightly. But whatever.**

**To answer some questions before you begin:**

**Moomoo- I don't know how many more chapters. Hopefully lots.**

**And I don't have the Harvest Moon games with Gray in it as a bachelor. :(**

**iChocoLove: Yeah, it was fun writing that chapter. I would be mad too. I mean, thirty dishes IS alot of cooking!**

**PS: I changed my pen name. Just a head's up.**

The next morning, I whizzed up some orange juice in the mixer and set out for Chase's house with the flowers from the day before. I whistled as I walked, feeling really great. Was this what love felt like? I wondered.

I knocked quickly and let myself in. Chase was sitting at the table, reading a book. He smiled as I greeted him and searched in the cupboards for something to use as a vase. I found an old pickle jar, filled it with water, then placed the flowers in it. He chuckled as I set the makeshift vase on the table and I got out the orange juice.

"How did you know I liked…"

"The town hall has cards on every islander. I looked on it." I grinned like a madman.

Chase though it was funny, too. "I'm glad you thought of me. Why don't we make some breakfast?"

Was my stomach growling? I didn't notice…

"I'll help."

We made fried eggs and pumpkin croquette, which I had never tried, but Chase said it was great. It was.

We sat down to eat and talked a little bit.

"You know, there will be a typhoon tomorrow." Chase mentioned.

"WHAT?" A typhoon? "Ugh… I hate typhoons." My good mood was officially gone.

Chase leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Okay, maybe my good mood wasn't all gone.

"Don't worry, I'll come over and help." I smiled and agreed.

"Oh, and Chase, I was thinking about quitting the part-time job at the bar…"

I was interrupted. "Yeah, I think you should. Maya might get hostile, regardless of how nice you are to her."

Was I hallucinating? Did I hear Chase agree?

"Then it's settled. No more bar job." I almost laughed with happiness. I really did not want Maya on my bad side, even though it was inevitable. Maybe it would just… postpone it?

"I'll just have to see you during the day then."

"Oh! And you'll have to help me. I'm totally trying to get Toby and Renee together, but they don't know that the other person likes them back. Do you have any ideas?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, Miss Matchmaker, I would talk to Toby about you talking to Renee and her saying that she likes him. I wouldn't do it the other way around, because Renee might not like you being so close to Toby for him to tell you that. But it works out nicely the other way."

I thought for a moment also, and decided it was a good idea. "I'll go put my plan into action then." I got up to leave.

"Today?" Chase looked… disappointed.

"Well, yeah. Now is the best time for everything."

"Okay then. See you tomorrow." He got up and stood beside me.

"Well, I have to go to work tonight and tell them that I'm not going to work anymore."

"Oh, yeah. Well, see you tonight, then." He gave me a kiss on the lips that only lasted a few seconds, but I still blushed tremendously. When he pulled away, we both laughed at each other's red faces.

I stumbled out the door, still not thinking right because of the kiss. I walked towards Caramel Falls and prepared myself to talk to Toby.

I walked to the falls and saw the all-familiar Toby lying down on the grass, taking a nap. I shoved him with my foot, and he finally came too.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" I called to him as he slowly woke up.

"Good morning, Angela," he said in a sleepy voice. "How are you and Chase?"

I blushed, and he got the point.

"We're doing great. I'm quitting my job at the bar because neither of us want me to be near Maya when she finds out."

"Smart move," Toby agreed.

"How are you and Renee?" I copied him.

His face turned red and he started stuttering.

"Calm down, fish boy! I'm only asking because Renee was talking about you the other day."

He looked at me, wide-eyed. "What did she say?"

Chase's plan was working perfectly.

"Promise not to tell her I told you?" He nodded. "Well, she wanted to know if I thought you were going to ask her out soon. She said that she thought you liked her, but it was hard to tell. And she was too nervous to ask you out because she didn't know if you liked her back or not."

Toby looked out at the water and sighed.

"What are you thinking, Toby?" I really wanted to know!

"I'm wondering how to ask her out."

I screamed in glee and have him a big hug.

Toby laughed. "I should set off now. She's normally with the chickens, right? She's always talking about how funny they are…"

I credited Toby for listening to her. "Yeah, she's always with the chickens. Now go!"

"Alright, alright. Why the hurry?"

"Because she will be happy when you ask her out."

"Gotcha." Toby walked, not ran, towards Brownie Ranch. Well, he's lazy all the time.

As I watched him walk away, I started to follow him, but took a left and went towards Chase's house.

I went inside after knocking, and Chase was still reading a book at the table.

He looked up at me and asked, "How did it go?"

I grinned and said, "It went great! He's going to go ask her out right now. I wonder what I should get them as wedding presents? A gorgeous oven for Renee, I know how much she loves to cook, and a golden fishing rod for Toby. There. Decided."

Chase laughed. "Make them from both of us."

"Gotcha. Well, I've got to leave for my last day of work."

Chase looked up at the clock in panic.

"I have to go!" He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and raced out the door, me following at a slower pace.

I reached the inn at exactly six, and walked in. I made my way towards the bar, and Hayden looked up at me.

"Hayden, um, this will be my last day working here. I'm sorry for the short notice."

He lifted up a hand. "Don't worry about it. I haven't had to do any work lately at all, because you've been here. It won't hurt me."

I almost hugged him from over the counter. "But I'm still working today…"

He nodded and I went back to my usual post at the sink.

"I suppose you'll have to wash these dishes from now on," I said to Chase.

He looked at me with his big purple eyes. "Kathy used to do it."

I sighed, defeated. "Of course she used to."

I saw him almost reach out for a hug, but Maya was behind us. He gave me a look that said, later?, and I nodded slightly.

Maya came over to me. "So it's your last day working here?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"Oh." She skipped off, apparently happy.

I sighed and whispered, "I'll be glad when I don't have to deal with her anymore."

Chase nodded and whispered back, "Lucky."

I chuckled and finished the dishes.

At long last, my last day of work was finished. I waved at Maya, who didn't wave back. I called goodbye to everyone else, and walked outside. Chase soon followed. He pulled me into a kiss right after the door closed, and I laughed against his lips. He pulled away and stared at me with a questioning look.

"It's nothing." I answered, standing on my tiptoes and pressing my lips against his.

He grabbed my hand as I pulled away and we started walking. I whistled and swung my arms, not remembering when I felt this good. Chase noticed my good mood and grinned, whistling too.

We got to my house and he dropped me off after giving me a hug.

"One kiss is enough for a day," he explained.

I pretended to pout as I went inside.

**A/N: I told you it was fluffy! But, sadly, more is to come. :)**

**I still have a chapter or two ahead already written, but I don't want to post it all at one time. That would ruin the surprise. And plus, then I would be behind on writing. :(**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of doing an AkarixGill story, but there are so many of them! Advice would be nice.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (I'm only going to say it three times this time. :))**


	10. A Local Tradition

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Don't be mad because of the fluffiness. I really like this chapter alot. **

**Again, I took the exact text from the Hamilton scene and the Chase scene. I like it to be just like the game.**

**Well, I won't waste your time any longer. Read on!**

I got up in a totally sunny mood and I smiled at everything. It was almost fall, Toby was going out with Renee, and I still was head-over-heels in love with Chase.

Life was good.

Right before I opened the door to go out, I heard a knock. I opened it, expecting to see Chase, but no one was there. I looked around for a second, and then my common sense kicked in and I looked down to see Mayor Hamilton.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed. "What a nice day it is today!"

I earnestly agreed.

"I've come here to tell you as story about one of the customs we have on this island."

Great.

"There's a blue bird on this island that is said to bring people happiness. The bird is so blue, it blends into the sky when it flies. One day, people started calling it the 'Bird of Happiness.'"

Where was this going?

Hamilton continued. "Ever since then, giving a blue feather to the one you love when proposing has become a tradition!"

Oh.

"Do you have someone you like, Angela?"

I have to admit that I blushed.

"Then you should go find a blue feather, and show the one you love how you feel!" Hamilton sure was energetic. "I'm sure you can find one! Let your heart be heard!"

Let your heart be heard? Did he come up with that?

"Good luck, Angela!" Hamilton waddled away.

I sat on my doorstep and sighed. So it was _my _responsibility to propose? I went back inside to retrieve some orange juice for Chase.

As I walked outside again, a blue bird flew from the root near the mountains and make its way towards Caramel Falls.

Crap.

I ran/jogged to Caramel Falls, thinking of how to do this. Should I propose at his house? At the town square? At the inn? I knew for sure the inn was out. And I didn't really want to do it at his house. So I decided to wait until he went to the town square and propose there.

I walked behind the waterfall as the bird flew overhead and a feather drifted down right in front of me.

That was easy.

I thought I would have to catch the bird and pluck a feather out or something.

I sighed as I picked up the blue feather and stuck it into my rucksack. I went back and watered my plants and finished all my animal stuff, then made my way towards the town square. I sat on a bench and waited for Chase to show up. Gill passed by, and I waved at him. We chatted for a bit, but he had work so he left. Simon walked by and I said hello to him also. Finally, Chase walked up the steps and into the town square.

I jumped up and walked over to him, where he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What have you been up to?" he asked me.

"You don't want to know…" I mumbled as I searched my rucksack for the blue feather.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, pulling it out. "This is for you!" I smiled.

He gasped and whispered super quick, "Wait—let's go somewhere private to discuss this." I agreed, and followed him to Daren's tree.

He turned around and looked at me. Man, his eyes were gorgeous. "Are you really giving this to me?"

I nodded in earnest.

"If that's true, I'm delighted. That means that we feel the same way."

Where has he been the past few weeks?

He looked at me with a guilty face. "All I can do is cook, though… Would you still love me?"

I nodded again, with a huge smile across my face.

He gently took the blue feather from my hands and placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you! I love you very much."

I blushed when he did.

He leaned forward and gave me a kiss, short and sweet, and sealed our engagement.

We walked all of two seconds to the town hall, where Chase asked Gill for the mayor. Gill and Elli smiled as Gill ushered her upstairs with him following her. The mayor came out from his office and clapped.

"You're getting married! Is that right? Congratulations!"

We both looked at each other with slightly pink faces.

Hamilton got down to business. "When do you want to have the wedding ceremony? I have some openings around this time…"

"The sooner the better," We both said at the same time. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and reached out for his hand, grasping it tightly. We were getting married!

"Well then, we will have the ceremony at the church on Summer 28. On the day of the ceremony, we will be busy with preparations all morning so don't be late."

Summer 28! That was in less than a week! The flea market was the day before!

"I'm very much looking forward to it. I heartily congratulate you two. Congratulations!"

Chase replied. "Thank you very much."

Hamilton walked back to his office as Chase turned to me and said, "Things are pretty chaotic before the wedding ceremony, aren't they?"

I nodded and we both laughed as we walked out the door, hand in hand.

Rumors spread like wildfire on a little island, especially with Elli. By the time Chase went to the inn at two o'clock, the entire town was congratulating me. I spotted Toby fishing on the dock, and started walking towards him. I swear he was the last to hear about anything. I gave him a run-down of the situation, and he gave me a congratulatory hug. I laughed and jokingly asked when his wedding was. He blushed and I left him alone after that.

I whistled as I walked to the tailor. I supposed that I would need to get a wedding dress, after all.

The door jingled as I opened it and stepped into the tailor shop. At once, I felt two strong hands pull me inside and into the back room. I just sort of went along with it.

Julius let me to a stool and motioned for me to stand on it. He called Candace, his wife, back there with him and they stood there, analyzing me.

"I came here for a…"

"We know what you came here for! Candace, darling, I was thinking of a pearl silk with lace on the bottom, just enough to make it look fancy…"

I put up my hands. "The wedding is this Saturday, and plus, I have a limited budget. I don't think I could afford…"

Julius laughed. "It's on the house! It's not every day someone gets married!"

I sighed with relief and they took my measurements, put pieces of cloth next to my skin to see how they looked with my complexion, and sketched a model of the dress. I had to admit, it looked pretty good. And it was free!

"Um… what about Chase?" I remembered he needed a tuxedo. Did he have one?...

"No problem! Get him to come in tomorrow so we can make him a suit. Then we will get you two's wedding outfits made. Oh, this is so exciting!" He clasped his hands together and stared dreamily into space.

I wondered how Candace put up with him.

"Well, it's getting late, so I need to go let my animals in."

"No problem! I'll see Chase tomorrow!" Julius gave me a big hug and then I hugged Candace.

I walked out the door, worried about my dress. I didn't want it over-the-top. But whatever.

I went home and let my animals in, then walked back to the inn. I waited outside for closing time so that I could see Chase and tell him about his appointment.

Eventually, Chase walked out of the empty inn and noticed I was sitting on a crate outside. He grinned and hugged me, not saying a word.

"Tomorrow at around noon you need to go to the tailor shop so that Julius and Candace can make your wedding clothes." I got right to the point.

He pulled away and frowned. "How much will this…"

"It's on the house." I nodded encouragingly.

"Gotcha. Fancy, huh?"

I nodded again, slightly frowning.

"It won't be too bad." He smiled and we started walking.

"So, how was Maya?"

He laughed. "She was fuming. Her mom had to send her upstairs because she was snapping at all the customers. Everyone knows why. I swear, the entire town will probably show up at our wedding!"

I shook my head. "I doubt it. Saturdays are busy days."

He thought about it and agreed. "Did you send out invitations?"

"Elli said that she would do it. Gill said he would make sure that she mailed them this time. Remember Calvin and Phoebe's wedding? Only, like, two people came because Elli left them in a drawer."

He laughed at the memory. "Yeah… I remember people at the bar talking about it."

We arrived at my house and I slipped inside, waving at Chase.

**A/N: Told you! Well, hopefully, if nothing goes wrong, I will have the chapter up by tomorrow. But we are finnishing passe compose in French. So maybe not.**

**Also, I think the story will be ending soon. This is a great story, but I really want to start some new things. So give me tons of ideas. Maybe the chapter after next will be the last. I kind of want to go through all the major events: pregnancy, childbirth, ect. So you can expect that much, at least.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**


	11. I'm Glad You're Happy

**A/N: This is a really short chapter, but I've been really busy and I already had this written. I like it okay, but there's not much dialogue, just what happened when. I hope you like it anyways. :)**

Chase and I agreed not to go to the firefly festival. Wedding preparations made everything hectic, and with all the stuff going on at the tailor shop, I doubted Julius and Candace were going either. Luke came over and did most of my farm work on the few days that I had no time to take care of my animals.

I would have to get him a gift.

Regardless, I was relieved when the day of the wedding came. I finally got to see my wedding dress the morning I was due to wear it. Candace made some minor adjustments with the collar of it, then I had to go to the back room while Chase got ready.

When I was taken to the church, I saw a small crowd of people bustling inside. I waited outside of the door, nervous as ever.

It was my wedding day.

I was getting married.

To Chase.

I smiled at myself as the doors were opened and I began to march down the aisle. Chase, who was already at the pulpit, turned around and watched me as I made my way up to where he was. I felt myself blush, and then two seconds later I found myself standing next to Chase. He looked at me and grasped my hand as Hamilton started speaking.

"Chase and Angela, do you promise to love and honor each other in sickness and in health, for as long as you both live?"

"I do." I heard Chase say next to me.

"I do." I repeated after him.

Hamilton lifted his hands up. "You may now kiss the bride!"

Chase lifted my face up and kissed me, short and sweet.

The congregation went outside and we followed them out. Chase and I stopped right by the doors while everyone clapped and congratulated us. Toby was there, along with Renee and Luke. Maya, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen, even though Jake and Colleen were there for Chase. I saw Yolanda give Chase a huge hug, a wide grin spread across her face. Julius and Candace were there, probably talking with Elli about the dress. Gill gave me a warm congratulations and then everyone started leaving for the reception at the town square. Bo and Dale had set up all the booths.

Candace quickly ushered me back into the tailor shop as I was changed into yet another dress, this one slightly more casual and shorter. Chase, who had changed also, let me to the town square amidst the cheers from all around us.

We cut the cake, which Yolanda had made, and were served lunch. I couldn't stop smiling the entire time. Neither could Chase, by the looks of it. I danced with Chase first, of course, then with Toby and Luke. Both congratulated me. From what I heard, Toby was about to propose to Renee also. My first thought was that they were rushing it, but they had grown up together, so I guess it wasn't a big deal that they had only been going out a few weeks. Heck, Chase and I had only been dating for a month. I wished him good luck as I switched partners and danced with Gill, who was surprisingly cheerful.

Maya was still nowhere to be found. Every person was at the reception but her and Irene.

We opened all the wedding gifts, which took forever. I got so much stuff, and I was super thankful, but I honestly had no idea what to do with all of it.

When the reception ended, I was whisked away yet again to the tailor shop and changed into my normal outfit and straw hat. Relieved, I waited at the counter for Chase to get done.

We walked towards my house, hand in hand.

"So, how does it feel to be married?" Chase asked me as we went along the path.

"Honestly, it feels great." I smiled up at my husband.

Wow, husband. That's weird.

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I'm glad you're happy, too."

Chase laughed. "Everyone's happy!"

"My cow will be happy. She's always liked you."

He chuckled as we got to my house, where all our wedding gifts were stacked neatly on the porch.

We both sighed in unison as we began carrying things inside. Surprisingly, I didn't get two of anything. The whole island must have worked together to get gifts or something.

I filled my once empty fridge with produce from Soufflé Farm. Chase started unloading his things into drawers, and I eventually went and helped him.

We finished with the house at around five, whereas Chase made supper while I sat down and watched. He let me taste everything before plating, so I was pretty well fed before we even started eating. I couldn't stop smiling.

Finally, it was nighttime and we both went outside to put in the animals. As expected, my cow mooed with happiness when she saw Chase.

I think she was a physic cow.

Before we went back inside, Chase pulled me into another kiss. Even though we were married, we blushed when we pulled apart.

I sighed with contentment as he looped his arm with mine and we went back into the house.

**AN: Yeah. So I'll have another chapter hopefully up tomorrow. But don't hold your breath because my sister has a soccer game so I might not make it. But I'll try my hardest! Super hardest!**

**I think I've decided to do a OwenxAkari fanfic. There's only like, two. So yeah. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh, and thanks all the people who reviewed last time.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	12. Upcoming Wedding, New Addition

**A/N: This is a fluffy chapter, but I really like it. It's pretty long, so go ahead and start.**

"Darling, you've got to get up."

I jolted awake, eyes wide and ready to attack. Someone was in my house!

I felt hands on my shoulders and lips on mine before I could do anything.

"It's first of Fall, and you have to get going. The first day of the seasons are the hardest, remember?"

Oh yeah. I was married.

He chuckled as he carried me to the dining table, where a huge breakfast was spread out. I eagerly dug in and Chase joined me.

"So… are you going to need some help today? I can take care of the animals if you want."

I took a break from inhaling my food and eagerly nodded. After eating, I quickly got changed into my fall/winter outfit, gathered all my tools, and watched as Chase got ready.

When he was done, I handed him the brush, milker, and shears. We walked out onto the porch, kissed, and then went our separate ways. I plowed the hard earth that was cooling down from the season change as Chase let the animals out into the pasture, with knee-high green grass that was always growing regardless of the season. I showered the exposed earth with seeds, and then sprinkled it with water. I smiled as I looked over my work, and then went to the well to fill up my watering can and rinse the dirt off my hands. Putting my tools away in my rucksack, I sat down and watched as Chase brushed my animals. Really, I had never expected him to be an animal person.

He glanced over to where I was sitting and waved me over, giving me a hug and the shears. I quickly but thoroughly shaved my sheep, watching as the curly white fluffs fell off the animal. I gathered them up and entered the chicken coop, picking up all the eggs, cocoons, and animals. I fed them quickly, eager to get on with the rest of the day. I ran into the animal barn, where Chase was already putting the milk in the cheese maker, and I stuffed the wool and silk into the yarn maker. Eager to get done, I gathered up all the spools and carried them over to the dye pot.

Reaching over the pot, I grabbed a few blue herbs from my pile and dyed all the yarn. They tumbled into the shipping box, covering the bottom with blue. Chase dropped all the cheese into the bin as well and grabbed my hand as we walked out of the barn.

We went inside to wash up and then strolled outside for a walk. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around me and we crossed the bridge.

"How are you feeling today?" Chase asked me.

"I'm feeling really great today, actually. Something about me getting married yesterday…" I smiled up at him, looking him in the eyes. I had always liked how they were purple, but there was something different about them now. They were lighter and crinkled up in a smile. I laughed as I snaked my arm around his waist and we continued to walk down towards Caramel Falls. I stepped back and into the trees, dragging Chase with me, as I saw Toby and Renee having a picnic. I put a finger to my lips and Chase did the same. We peeked through the trees as Toby got up.

"That was very good. Thank you." Toby said as Renee stood also.

Renee smiled and replied, "I'm glad that you liked it!"

Toby nodded. "You cook well."

Renee blushed, looking uncomfortable. "Um, thanks!"

He turned around, and looked at the waterfall. Chase and I looked at each other, smiling. I was already thinking of what I should wear to their wedding!

"What a nice day it is today." Toby was making small talk!?!

Renee shrugged. "Yep!"

"Calm air, a pleasant breeze… It really is a great day." He added a yawn to the end of his sentence.

"It is, isn't it?" Renee looked confused. I'm sure I looked confused too.

Toby turned around and took a step towards Renee. I held my breath, and I heard Chase stop breathing next to me.

"It's such a great day, in fact, that why don't we get married?"

Renee just smiled. "Sure!" Three seconds later, her hands flew up to her mouth and she gasped.

"Wait, what?!" Renee still had the look of surprise on her face. I giggled and covered my mouth before the sound came out. I looked over at Chase, and he was holding back a laugh too. I squeezed his hand, smiling at him before I tuned back in to Toby and Renee.

Toby went serious. "Will you marry me?"

Renee blushed and looked at Toby with wide eyes. "W-W-W-What?! Married? You mean you and me?! Together for the rest of our lives?!"

Toby looked quite amused. "Yes, that's what I mean… Will you accept my proposal?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue feather. I wondered briefly if he had to catch the bird and pluck it.

Renee smiled. "… U-Um… Sure! If I'm the one you're looking for…" Oh, darling Renee. Always being humble.

She shyly held out her hands as Toby placed the feather on them. She pocketed it carefully, then looked up at Toby with the happiest look I've ever seen her wear.

"Wonderful. Let's go and let everyone know." Toby, unlike Renee, sounded cool and collected.

Toby reached out and took her hand as they both blushed furiously. "O-Okay!" Renee managed to reply. They started walking towards where we stood, and I heard Chase mutter under his breath before he pulled me away out of sight, deeper into the thin layer of woods between the shore and the dirt cliff that surrounded the hilltop plot. Toby and Renee passed by, looking more in love than ever. I barely noticed, because Chase had pulled me right up against him as we hid under the cover of the trees.

When the coast was clear, we stumbled onto the path and made our way towards Brownie Ranch, since that was where they were most likely to go next. We arrived at the ranch district just in time, hearing Hanna squeal in delight as she heard the news of her daughter's engagement. We pretended to be surprised as Toby and Renee burst out of the store, spouting the good news.

I untangled my hand from Chase's to give Toby and Renee a hug.

"Have you decided on a date yet?" Chase asked. I joined my hand with his once again.

"Yeah. Fall 7, this Saturday." Toby exchanged a small smile with Renee as he announced it.

Likewise, Chase and I exchanged a small smile.

"Well, we need to go tell Gill and Elli. She can put it on the news, right?..." His voice faded as he and Renee walked out of the district.

Chase and I continued our walk towards Alan's tree, our second day of being a married couple. Chase sat down with his back to the tree and pulled me down with him. I giggled as I put my back on his chest and laid back with his arms around me. Comfortable, I tried to make shapes out of the clouds. Apparently, Chase had the same idea.

"See that one? It looks like a horse." Chase pointed at a cloud that, no offence to him, looked nothing like a horse. Not even remotely.

"Umm, Chase? That's does not look like a horse at all."

He laughed, big and hearty. "Yeah, well I was distracted." He twirled a piece of my hair in his fingers, still laughing.

His lips met mine, and he didn't pull away until we heard a whistle from the barn area. I looked over there, blushing as Gray waved us over.

Chase helped me up and we made our way towards Gray, who was standing next to a gorgeous white foal.

"This is Star, the new foal. She was born just this morning." Gray informed us. "The problem is, Brownie Ranch's barn is full. Would you like her?"

I looked at him, skeptical. "How much?"

He smiled and replied, "Oh, well it wouldn't be right to charge you since we can't keep her in the first place. It's our gift to you."

I smiled and gave Gray a big hug, and then returned to Chase. Obviously, Gray wasn't used to hugs because he looked rather annoyed and flustered.

"Okay then. Here are the reins so that you can lead her home. I'll check up on her next week to make sure she's okay. We usually don't sell them this young, so I need to make sure she's doing fine."

"Thanks, Gray." Chase added as we walked away, new horse in tow.

"Now you can ride with me!" I exclaimed to Chase.

"I don't know, she looks pretty small." He joked lightly as I linked arms with him and he held the reins with his other.

We led her into the field where she immediately trotted away from the chickens, cowering behind my cow, which was by far the largest animal I had. I laughed as I took the brush and started stroking her, while Chase made dinner inside. I groomed her until Chase called for me from the window. I went inside, looking yet again at a large spread that covered my table.

"Keep this up, Chase, and you'll get me fat." He chuckled from across the table as he spooned potatoes in my mouth.

"Honestly Chase, I'm not a baby." I gently took the spoon from his hand and finished eating my food.

He pretended to pout as we turned the news on, hearing about Toby and Renee's upcoming wedding.

"I'm going to go buy the pot and fishing rod tomorrow in town." I said to Chase.

"Oh, yeah. That seems forever since you told me that's what you were getting them for their wedding. I'll go with you. Your oven is pretty beat up, so I'm going to buy a new one."

"Well, that's the first kitchen appliance I bought. I had to buy it to make Daren's rainbow."

"That was a long time ago."

"I know." I sighed as I remembered first moving here. I started drifting off, finding it hard to stay awake.

Chase noticed me falling asleep and carried me off to bed, joining me a while later after the news.

"Goodnight Angela."

"G'night Chase…" I mumbled, half asleep. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and we fell asleep.

**AN: Okay, so how did you like the TobyxRenee? Yeah, this chapter was pretty fluffy.**

**Next chapter there will be a big time gap. I want to start on the pregnancy/kid stuff so you can expect that pretty soon.**

**Thanks a ton for reading!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**(Thanks for reviewing in advance)**


	13. Wheelchair Window Watching

**A/N: Okay, I wrote this in all of ten minutes, but I hope you like it anyways. I played tennis and so I had to take a shower and I was like "Crap! I have to write a chapter!" I had it planned out anyways (well, most of it) so I like this chapter. Some minor fluff too. Whoopdee frickin doo.**

I groaned as I woke up that morning, feeling like crap. I reached over to the other side of the bed, expecting Chase to be there, but he had gotten up already. I sighed and threw my legs over the edge of the bed, stood up, and creeped outside. I didn't feel like eating breakfast that day.

It was Winter 28, two months after Chase and I got married, and I was ready for Spring.

I heard the door open and close behind me as Chase went outside to see where I'd gotten off to. As he walked up to me, my stomach threw a fit and I wrapped my arms around my midsection and leaned forward a little bit, gasping.

"Good morning…" Chase said, his usual cheery self. It was weird, but after we got married, cheerful was normal for him.

He stopped in front of me, looking at me with concern. He held my shoulders and began to speak again.

"Hm? You don't look so well. Are you feeling sick or something?"

I looked up at him and nodded slightly.

"All right, let's go."

To the clinic! Ugh…

I shook my head. Couldn't I just stay home and sleep?

"Alright, let's go!" He picked me up and started walking towards town. I just sighed and tried to find a comfortable position for my head in between his arm and chest. He must have been walking pretty fast, because right as I found a nice place to take a nap we walked into the clinic.

I felt myself being put down on a bed and some words being said, but I didn't want to hear them so they sounded all muddled up. I just wanted to sleep.

I think I dozed off as Jin started doing his doctor things.

I was woken with a start as I was picked up yet again by Chase and placed in a chair.

"Irene is going to tell us what's wrong. " Chase whispered as he stroked my hair.

I focused more on my surroundings then. Irene was studying some black and white photographs.

Wait, I slept through an x-ray?

"Hmm… Interesting." Irene said.

Chase and I exchanged a worried look. Interesting wasn't exactly a good word…

"What do you think? Is she all right?" Chase said, almost pleadingly.

Irene chuckled to herself and stood up. "Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby."

Chase and I jumped in surprise.

When we got over the initial shock, we both blushed and smiled as Irene went on talking. "Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine."

Chase helped me out of the chair, and we waved goodbye.

He carried me home again, and I didn't protest. It beat walking. When we got to the front door, Chase put me down and spoke. "I see. So that's why you've been eating so much…"

I sort of shrugged and half-nodded.

Chase had a wide grin spread on his face. "A baby… Wow! I'm delighted."

I blew him a kiss and he helped me into the house.

"We're having a baby! I can't wait to see our very own baby." Chase whispered as he walked out of the house after telling me to lay in bed all day. I happily agreed to this proposal, and he made me breakfast before he went out to do all the farm work.

The next day was Spring 1, and I had made up my mind the day before to be useful. I couldn't just let him do all the work! So when I felt him get up out of bed, I tried to get out of bed too.

Suddenly, I felt his arms on my shoulders, gently pushing me down. His lips kissed mine for a minute before he spoke. "You have to get plenty of bed rest, remember? I don't want you getting hurt."

I sighed and thought of other things I could do. "Can I at least cook you lunch? You're going to need it since you're doing all the work yourself."

He thought for a moment and nodded, getting off of me and placing an office chair in the kitchen.

"Don't cook anything that will stress you out. I think we have plenty of seafood in the fridge, you can make fish soup or something simple."

I nodded reluctantly and rolled my chair over towards the fridge. Fish soup my butt. I was going to make doria.

I got the mushrooms, cheese, milk, and rice out and started layering them onto a casserole pan. I popped it into the new oven Chase had bought before Toby and Renee's wedding and then wheeled myself over to the window so that I could watch Chase work as it cooked.

Man, he looked great when he was doing hard labor.

The timer on my oven went off so I rolled over to the kitchen and fished the dish out. I set it on the counter to cool, and then went back to my Chase TV/window.

I was admiring my view when someone knocked at my door. I sighed and moved over to it, opening it to reveal Toby and Renee standing outside. They both had enormous smiles on their faces and they reached in to give me a hug.

"Congratulations!" Renee practically screamed.

"We heard that you were… having a baby." Toby seemed uncomfortable.

I looked at him sideways. "Who told you?"

Renee smiled at me. "Why, Anissa of course! Irene told Jin, and then Jin told her, then she told us and Kathy, and then Kathy told Maya, and then Kathy had to tell Elli because Maya didn't speak to anyone the rest of the day. And it's going to be on the news later tonight."

I frowned a bit. "I forgot about Maya. I haven't even seen her since…" I pondered for a moment. "Well, since my wedding! That was two seasons ago!"

Toby nodded. "She keeps to herself a lot. But, I think her parents arranged a marriage for her to a guy from some other island. Pierre, I think."

"That's good. Maybe I can talk to her then."

Renee nodded. "I heard that Pierre was the son of the famous Gourmet. They'll be a good match, as long as he doesn't expect her to cook for him." At this she giggled and they left, waving.

I rolled back over to the window. Man, this felt like a wheelchair. I saw Chase making his way toward the shipping bin and then up the path, so I split the doria in half and put it on two plates. He walked in just as I wheeled myself over to the dining table and set them down.

"Doria!" Chase said. "Angela! I said not to make complicated things!"

I spoke with the fork en route to my mouth. "It's not that complicated." I took the bite and looked at him with puppy dog eyes until he sighed, gave me a kiss on the forehead, and then dug in himself.

The afternoon pretty much went by with me being bored. I watched the news and heard of my own pregnancy. I really needed a new hobby besides farming, and riding my horse, and, well, anything that required me to be outside and/or up and moving.

That night Chase put his hand on my stomach. "Is that bulge?" he asked teasingly.

I smiled and brushed his hand away as we both went to bed.

He wrapped his arms around me. "You're carrying our baby now. I have to make sure that nothing happens to you."

I smiled into the darkness as I scooted closer to him. "Well, I'm not allowed to do anything, so I would say that the chances of something bad happening to me are rather slim."

"Yeah." He said, kissing me in the night before we both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So? How did you like it? Tell me! Review!**

**Also, the Pierre part just kinda came to me when I was writing. I mean, who does aranged marriages anymore? I don't know, but Harvst Moon sure can! I want Maya to at least be halfway happy, even though I suspect she only liked him for his food in the first place, so little Pierre Gourmet is just as good.**

**I'll see you next chapter! (AKA tomorrow!)**

**please Please PLEASE review!**


	14. Genuinely Happy

**A/N: Sorry if this is a crappy chapter. I feel like crap today, but I promised a chapter. So a chapter you'll get!**

Ugh. I woke up, feeling like crap again. I had felt like crap the past few weeks, actually. My stomach was getting bigger what seemed like every day, and Chase had his hands full with cooking my strange requests for food. I could tell that our baby was stressing both of us out. We had gone to the Church to bless our baby, but I didn't really know what gender I wanted our baby to be. Chase didn't know either, so we just let it be.

I tried to sit up, but my body was too weak to support itself. Groaning, I tried unsuccessfully to throw my legs over the bed. I knew today would be a long day.

Ouch. My stomach heaved and I felt nauseous.

"Chase…" I said in a weak voice.

He ran over to the bed. "Is it time?"

I hadn't even thought about it.

I nodded slightly, too weak to speak.

"Let's go to the clinic!"

I felt myself being picked up, but I wasn't aware of my surroundings. My stomach hurt and my head hurt and I just hurt all over. It felt nice to be close to Chase, but it didn't help much.

I was carried a few minutes before I noticed I was lying on a bed. I felt Irene touching my stomach, and I moaned in pain.

"Be strong! I'm here for you!" Chase said as he grabbed my hand. I gave it a weak squeeze.

I heard Irene say to him, "Hey, you're in the way. Please wait outside!"

I wanted to say no, but I couldn't get the words out.

The next few minutes were pure pain.

I heard a loud cry as my baby was born.

Irene cleaned it up quickly and wrapped it in a towel, and I heard Chase run up to me. He stroked my hair, and I leaned into his hand.

"You did a great job. Our baby is very healthy." He whispered into my ear.

"What a healthy girl!" Irene exclaimed, holding the baby out to Chase.

"A girl…" I mumbled and smiled.

Irene turned to me and shooed Chase away for a few minutes to get me presentable. "You did a great job," she said to me.

After Irene cleaned me up, Chase was allowed to come into the room. I felt better already, and I was sitting up against a pile of pillows.

"Have you thought of a name for our child, Angela?" he asked, stroking her face. I heard her laugh.

"Mist," I said as I reached out for my baby. Our baby.

"Mist," Chase said as he placed her into my arms.

"Hmm, I like it. Welcome to the world, Mist!" he said. I smiled up at the husband I loved.

He helped me out of the bed, me still cradling Mist in my arms.

Irene and Perry were waiting for us outside. Chase was holding Mist, and he had his other arm supporting me. I was able to walk, but he wasn't so sure.

"I've ordered a crib delivered. This is a baby gift from everyone." Irene said. "Have a safe trip home."

Perry said, "Make sure you don't overwork yourself. You've got a child to worry about now."

Chase and I bowed and headed for home. We put Mist in her new pink crib.

"The baby looks like an angel now, but once it starts crying…" Chase said. "We've got to do our best."

I nodded and laughed at him.

"Don't be afraid of a baby, Chase!"

He laughed and scratched his head. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. I hadn't been allowed to do that when I was pregnant, because my heart 'beats too fast for the baby's good'. Pfth.

It was still morning, so Chase had to go cut down all the crops and do the animal chores. He had gotten good at farming. I had gotten good at napping.

I watched him as usual through the window. He cared for the animals just like a father and his child. For the first time, I thought of Chase as a father.

I looked down at my stomach. It was flat now. I changed into my pre-pregnancy clothes. They still fit. I was so worried that I would gain weight, but I had just stayed the same size. My muscles were a bit smaller from the season of not using them, but they would build up again quickly. I decided to take a walk.

"Chase!" I yelled out the door. "Can I take a walk?"

I only had to wait a few seconds. "Yes dear!"

I laughed and picked up Mist, who was wide awake. Walking towards Toby and Renee's house, I cuddled the baby and it laughed. She had Chase's marvelous purple eyes, but my hair. I kissed it on the cheek and knocked on Toby's door.

It was opened with big smiles and hugs. Mist was passed around, and then I left for the inn.

I heard about Maya's wedding on Spring 15, but I wasn't allowed to attend. Chase didn't let me go, since he wasn't going to go.

I made it to the inn at lunchtime. I opened the door with Mist in tow. I walked in and looked around me. Having not been into the inn since practically my wedding, I was surprised to see that nothing really had changed.

Coleen was standing behind the counter along with Jake. Yolanda was in the kitchen cooking. Selena was dancing on the stairs. I saw Maya for the first time in months, sitting at a table with a blonde man who was wearing a purple hat and suit. She looked… happy. He was feeding her something that looked amazing. He looked happy too. I guessed he was Pierre.

Coleen glanced over at me and exclaimed, "Angela!"

I smiled and walked over to the counter, feeling four other pairs of eyes on me.

"Oh, Sarah, is that your baby? I saw on the news when you were pregnant but…"

"I had her this morning. Can I buy some lunch? I'm starved." To make a point, my stomach growled. I patted it, liking its flatness.

"Sure. Shark Fin Soup?"

"As always."

I turned around and looked for a place to sit. There were plenty empty tables, but I really wanted to make amends with Maya.

I slowly stepped towards her table with my baby in my arms.

"Maya?" I said, right behind her.

She turned around to me, but her eyes weren't hostile as they normally were. "Yes?" she said in her usual girly voice.

"Can I sit with you?"

She smiled at me. SMILED AT ME. I smiled back, overjoyed. One less enemy I needed to worry about.

"Sure."

I quickly sat down opposite her on the table.

"This is my husband, Pierre. Pierre, this is the farmer girl that's married to Chase. Her name is Angela."

He smiled and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure, Pierre."

My soup was brought to me by Yolanda, who wanted to see the baby. After telling her the name, she cuddled it like it was her own grandchild. Which, in a way, it was, since she was like Chase's mom in more ways than one.

The baby was passed around yet again. I wondered why it didn't cry. Mist liked the attention, apparently.

I waved and called goodbye when I was done eating. Maya gave me a hug, and whispered a small, "Thank you," into my ear.

"Thanks for what?" I asked her.

"Thanks for marrying Chase and showing me how stupid I was being. I'm glad, because Pierre loves me as much as I love him. And, he cooks well." She smiled back at her husband, who blew her a kiss. They both looked genuinely happy. And I was happy for them. Coleen and Jake looked happy, too.

"Goodbye," I said one last time before I left.

I walked up to Chase, who was still working on the crops.

"I went to the inn," I said.

He looked me over for any signs of damage.

"Maya thanked me. She's married now. And happy. With Pierre." I explained in choppy sentences.

He nodded and hugged me tight, our baby in between us.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

Our baby giggled and we went to put her in her crib.

**A/N: So? Was it crap? Or fantastic? Tell me! Review!**

**I'm also working on a OHSHC fanfiction, but I might not post it. I'll at least post the first chapter, but if no one likes it then I won't continue. I'm going to finish this story pretty soon, so look out for the status: complete!**

**YAY! ALMOST COMPLETE!**

**If you like OHSHC, please read and review my fanfic. Just click on my pen name or whatever and it will be on there.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! WITH SUGAR ON TOP!**


	15. Mist and Kisses

**A/N: This is the last chapter. :( I loved writing this story, though! Go ahead and read. It's rather short though...**

I woke up to someone jumping up and down on the bed, right next to my arm. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Wake up Mommy! Wake up!"

I groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Mommy!"

I sighed and opened my eyes to see Mist climbing off the bed.

"Guess what today is?" I asked her.

"What?" she looked up at me with the eyes of her father.

"It's your birthday today!"

I glanced over at the calendar, making sure.

"Yay! I'm a year old now!" she jumped around the room until she ran into Chase.

"Dad! It's my birthday today!" she yelled.

Without waiting for an answer, she twirled towards the door.

"I'm going to go tell Angie!"

"Okay. Be back right after lunch!"

"'Kay Mom!"

I heard her little legs hit the ground as she ran towards Maple Lake District.

Getting off the bed, I groaned and started to walk towards the kitchen. Chase was already making me breakfast. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his free arm around me.

"It's been a year since we had Mist. It seems like a lot shorter, doesn't it?" Chase asked me in a whisper.

"Yeah. Think of it though, Luke got married, Kathy got married. And Candace had her kid. Phoebe and Calvin had a kid too. A lot has happened in a year."

He took the pot off the stove and turned around, cupping my face in his hands.

"We had our anniversary, too."

"Yeah. And Elli moved away, and Irene died."

"Hm. It feels like it's been a year now!"

I chuckled with him.

"I still love you, though."

I smiled up at my husband. "I love you too."

He bent down and opened my lips with his, kissing me full in the mouth.

We kissed for a few minutes. I was thinking; what if someone walked up? We were making out in our kitchen.

Oh, right. We were married.

It seemed that I had to remind myself of that every day. I couldn't believe it on some days, like on those rare flea markets when the young models that were friends with Selena would come to the island and buy things from Chase and other vendors. I would get so jealous, until I reminded myself that I was married to him.

He seemed to only have eyes for me.

I smiled as he ran his hand up and down my back, kissing me harder. I jumped on top of the counter, and Chase wrapped his arms around my waist as I giggled against his lips.

I tangled my hands in his hair just as someone knocked on the door.

We froze just like that, his arms around me and my hands in his hair, our lips pressed together and me sitting on top of the counter.

He helped me off the counter without taking his mouth off mine. I separated from him and went upstairs as he opened the door.

"Hello." It was Mayor Hamilton.

I buttoned the two buttons that had come loose on my shirt and ran a brush through my hair, deciding that I looked presentable.

I made a racket as I clomped down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Mayor!" I greeted him with ease. Chase slipped off upstairs, and I was left to talk to the Mayor.

"Um, well, Gill is getting married."

"To whom?" Everyone on the island was married, I didn't understand…

"The farmer girl from Sunshine Island, Claire is her name, is coming. That is where Pierre is from, you know. Anyways, she is going to set up a small farm on the town plot. It won't be near as big as yours, since she won't be doing animals. But she will make Gill happy."

"Oh. When is the wedding?" I asked.

"It's next Sunday. Don't miss it, eh? It would mean the world to Gill."

It was true. Gill and I had gotten pretty close.

"Thanks, Mayor Hamilton!" I called out the door as he waddled down the path.

Chase slipped his arms around my waist from behind, and I jumped.

"I didn't hear you come down."

"I don't stomp down the stairs."

"Hmph."

There were a few moments of silence as my thoughts trailed back before the mayor had knocked on our door. Apparently, Chase was thinking the same thing.

"Where were we?..." Chase whispered into my ear and turned my heads towards him.

I never got used to his eyes. They were… killer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back, deeply. He seemed surprised at the sudden show of my emotions, but went along with it, kissing back just as hard.

I realized that I still had farm work to do. I pulled away, straightened out my shirt, and gathered my farming tools as Chase gathered the ranching tools. We had a routine going.

As we walked out of the house, our daughter ran up the steps.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! Can I help brush the cows today?"

"Sure, Mist," Chase said with happiness radiating out of his voice.

I smiled at him as Mist grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the pasture. He looked back at me and waved a bit before racing her.

I leaned on my sickle and watched my two favorite people in the world.

**A/N: Rather cheesy ending, but I liked it. I also added a bit of fluff since there wasn't much of it in the rest of the story.**

**I'm going to start on my OwenxAkari fanfic soon, maybe the middle of this week.**

**My OHSHC fanfic is up also.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed me constantly! **

**If you haven't reviewed yet, go ahead and review now!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (that's the last time that I write those words on this fanfic! I think I'm gonna cry!... not really.)**


End file.
